Ich habe sie so geliebt.
Hier sitze ich nun, noch vom Blut verschmiert, mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand. Keinen teuren, den Günstigsten eben, den es bei mir im Real gab. Leider hab ich nicht so viel Geld, dass ich meinem starken Alkoholkonsum auch noch mit "gutem" Alkohol Folge leisten kann.thumb|left Jesse, mein Boxer/English Bulldog Mix liegt auf meinem Schoß. Im Arm halte ich meinen Kater, Little Lord Fauntleroy oder kurz: Cedi. [ -- Wer das jetzt nicht versteht, guckt euch den "Kleinen Lord" an oder halt nicht, ist mir egal. -- ] Mein erster und hoffentlich einziger, Mord liegt hinter mir. War es überhaupt ein Mord? Irgendwie rede ich mir ein, es wäre Notwehr gewesen. Der Whisky ist mittlerweile leer. Ich wollte das Alles nicht. Aber dieser Hass in mir, er hat einfach die Überhand gewonnen. Ich habe versucht es zu unterdrücken. Wirklich. Aber es ging einfach nicht mehr. Damals war ich einfach ein ziemlich normales Mädchen. Naja damals, vor ungefähr 2 Stunden war ich es auch noch.' ''Aber das Problem an überraschenden Wendungen im Leben ist halt, dass die Überraschungen schwer zu erraten sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr mein Leben als "normal" bezeichnen würdet, aber wenn ich irgendwo gut aufgehoben bin, dann ja wohl hier. Meine Eltern haben sich sehr früh getrennt. Ich war 4 Jahre alt zu dieser Zeit. Aber keine Sorge, ich will jetzt nicht damit anfangen: "Wuhuuhuu, ich armes Scheidungskind und bla!" Nein! Dank meiner Mutter und meiner Oma hatte ich eine ziemlich glückliche Kindheit. Ich habe meinen Vater zwar ab und zu gesehen, aber wirkliches Interesse hatte er nie an mir. Meine achso super tolle Stiefschwester war immer am Wichtigsten. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich als Bezugspersonen nur meine Mutter und meine Oma. Sie war nie die typische Großmutter, sie war eher immer wie meine beste Freundin. Ich konnte über alles mit ihr reden, aber am 26. Dezember 2011 kam die Diagnose. Lungenkrebs. Sie entschied sich dazu, den Tumor rausoperieren zu lassen. ''Ich habe sie so geliebt. Wir waren auch der Meinung, der Krebs wäre weg und wir könnten unser Leben normal weiterleben, aber wie das Leben halt so spielt, war es nicht so. Während der Operation hatte sich eine Metastase gelöst und, .... ähhmm .... Mir fällt momentan der Begriff nicht ein. Jedenfalls long story short: Der Krebs hatte sich in ihre Leber, ihre Knie, ihre Lunge und ihr Gehirn ausgebreitet. '''''Ich habe sie so geliebt. Nach langer Diskussion mit meiner Mutter entschloss ich mich, zu ihr zu ziehen. Es war schrecklich zuzusehen, wie sich ihr Körper immer mehr abbaute und ihr Verstand begann sich aufzulösen. Ich habe sie so geliebt. Sie hat derweil versucht alles schön zu reden. Obwohl sie, neben meiner Mutter, noch drei weitere Kinder hatte, waren nur meine Mutter und ich für sie da. Dann kam jener Schicksalhafte Tag, an dem sie in der Bahn zusammen brach. Ich war nicht da und bereue es bis heute. Kurz darauf kam sie ins Krankenhaus. Direkt auf die Palliativ- (Sterbe) Station. Plötzlich waren auch meine Verwandten vor Ort, um ihr geheucheltes Mitgefühl darzubieten. Auf jeden Fall starb Oma, 2 Wochen später, am 30.12.2013. Jetzt fing alles erst richtig an. Da ich, bis heute, eine kleine Wohnung in dem ehemaligen Haus meiner Oma bewohne, fingen die Geschwister meiner Mutter an, sie und mich mental fertig zu machen. Ich habe das nie so wahr genommen, bis mein Onkel eines Tages an meine Tür klopfte. Ich öffnete ihn, ohne irgendetwas böses zu erwarten. Nun folgt das Gespräch zwischen ihm und mir. Er fängt an: "Julia!" "Hey, was ist los?" "Sei nicht so respektlos" "Was ist denn passiert?" "So kannst du nicht mit mir reden! " "Was habe ich denn getan?" "Das weißt du ganz genau! Deine Tiere stinken!" [ -- Zur Info: Er hatte zu der Zeit selber einen Hund, mein Kater war bereits kastriert und der einzige Ort, wo er hingemacht hat, war sein Katzenklo. -- ] "Bitte, was machen meine Tiere?!" "Ich bring deine scheiß Viecher um!!" "Bitte was?!" "Du hast mich schon verstanden! Und nachdem die Viecher weg sind, bist du dran!" "... " "Ich kenne Männer! Die zwingen dich zu Sachen, von denen hast du noch nicht mal gehört! " Ich fing an zu schluchzen. "Was hab ich dir denn getan" "Ich kenne Zuhälter, ein Anruf und du gehst den Rest deines Lebens aufn Strich!" Er holte aus und knallte mir eine. Ich würde sehr gerne sagen können, dass ich mit etwas schlagfertigem gekontert hätte, doch stattdessen schlug ich bloß die Tür zu und fing an zu heulen. Da meine Mutter eh auf dem Weg zu mir war, rief ich sie an und erzählte ihr alles. Nachdem sie ankam, sagte sie mir direkt, ich sollte mich ins Auto setzen. Den Rest kenne ich nur aus Erzählungen und dem Aufenthalt meiner Mutter in der Notaufnahme. Sie hatte wohl mit meinem Onkel darüber geredet, dass er mich so beschimpft und mich geschlagen hatte. Jedenfalls verprügelte er sie so, dass sie ins Krankenhaus musste. Nachdem ich wieder zu Hause war, gingen die Psycho-Terror-Attacken meines Onkels los. Er stellte mir jeden Abend den Strom ab. Da der Stromkasten im Keller ist/war, musste ich jedes mal an seiner Wohnung vorbei, um den Strom wieder anzustellen. Da meine Mutter mich warnte bin ich jedes mal, mit einem langen spitzen Küchenmesser, Pfefferspray und einem Schlagstock bewaffnet, in den Keller gegangen. Er hatte mir des öfteren aufgelauert, aber ich hatte jedes mal mein Handy dabei, sodass ich direkt die Polizei rufen konnte. Doch heute war das nicht der Fall. thumb Ich habe sie so geliebt. Ich wartete nur darauf, dass mein Strom wieder ausfiel. Als es endlich so weit war, schnappte ich mir das Messer und meinen Schlagstock und ich ging die Treppe hinunter. Das Licht im Flur ließ ich aus. Er durfte nicht wissen, dass ich auf dem Weg war. Diese Dunkelheit. Sie erdrückte mich. Würde ich das wirklich durchziehen können? Nachdem ich ihn aus dem Keller kommen sah, durchfuhr mich plötzlich eine unerklärliche Kraft. Ich sah Bilder vor mir. Oma im Krankenhaus: Ihr Gesicht, welches eigentlich nichts mehr, als Haut auf ihren Schädelknochen war. Ihre Augen, die unter den Liedern unaufhörlich hin und her zuckten, man konnte erkennen, dass sie um ihr Leben kämpfte. Mama in der Notaufnahme. Meine Tiere: Jesse, wie er ausgeweidet vor meiner Wohnungstür regungslos da lag. Cedi, wie ich ihn, ertränkt in meiner Toilette vorfand. Ich konnte Realität und Traum nicht mehr unterscheiden. Und dann noch diese Wut! Ich schaute über das Treppengeländer. Ich sah einen leichten Schatten im Keller. Das war er. Ich beeilte mich, dass ich vor meinem Onkel vor der Kellertür ankam. Ich schaffte es. Da er mich, zitternd und bewaffnet mit dem Messer und dem Schlagstock auf dem Treppenabsatz erblickte, lachte er auf der Stelle bloß lauthals auf. Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Alles kam mir vor wie in Zeitlupe. Ich holte mit dem Schlagstock aus, darauf bedacht seine Schläfe zu treffen. Nachdem er ohnmächtig vor mir lag, kam das Messer zum Einsatz. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich zu so etwas in der Lage wäre, aber nachdem das Messer in seiner Brust eingedrungen war, fühlte es sich so gut an. So... richtig. Mir war bewusst, dass er, nach menschlichen ... Halt nein, ... besser gesagt nach moralischen Standards, kein "Herz" hatte, aber da war es. Es schlug, sogar ziemlich schnell, doch sonst war es wie jedes andere. Ich wollte, dass er wach wurde. Er sollte den Schmerz spüren. Ich habe sie so geliebt. Den selben quälenden Schmerz, den er Oma zugefügt hat, Mamas Schmerz, meinen Schmerz, jedoch er wachte nicht auf. Sollte er doch sterben. Ich drückte meinen Finger in sein Herz. Es tat einfach so gut, zu spüren, wie es zu schlagen aufhörte. Dieser Impuls, dessen Rhythmus abrupt stoppte. Und nun sitze ich hier. Die Flasche ist leer. Ich rufe jetzt die Polizei. Ich habe mich nur verteidigt. Er weiß es, ich weiß es, ihr wisst es. Das Einzige, was mir Leid tut ist, dass ich meine Tiere im Stich lassen muss. Ich habe sie so geliebt. thumb|275px Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Traum